1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for regulating the beam range of at least one headlamp of a vehicle, to a light control device for regulating the beam range of at least one headlamp, and to a corresponding computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to set a pitch angle of a headlamp on a vehicle, it is necessary to know a current beam range of the headlamp, in order to orient the headlamp in a manner corresponding to legal requirements, and thus to avoid blinding other traffic participants.
Published German patent application document DE 10 2010 029 149 describes a plausibilization of a beam range test value of a light cone, based on a reflection intensity of a point of a reflecting roadway marking and a currently produced reflection intensity model for the roadway marking.